


Together Till The End

by StarWolf802



Category: Matthew Patrick/The Game Theorists, Nathan Sharp/NateWantsToBattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat, One kills the other out of mercy I suppose, Sacrifice?, Suicide, bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: "It'll be a clean shot, I-I promise, I'll make sure. I-it'll be over in a fraction of a second. You won't feel anything."[[TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE]]





	

**Author's Note:**

> lololol I'm back y'all

When Mat got bit, Nate made his decision.

If Mat didn't make it, neither would he.

They're in a long-abandoned parking garage now. It doesn't offer much protection from the breeze, but it has a good vantage point.

Mat is always tired. Everytime he looks at Nate, his eyes are sad, filled with longing and fear. That fear is a lot stronger now, because he knows any of these days could be his last. Nate knows too.

"Hey." That's all the brunet offers in greeting as Nate sits down besides him. "It's kind of nice today, isn't it?"

Nate looks out the window. It is kind of nice today. The sun is starting to set, and reds and pinks are beginning to fill the western side of the sky.

"Yeah," Nate murmurs. He sets his pack down besides him, pulling Mat close.

"Nate," Mat starts, looking over at his husband. "I'm just as afraid as you are. I don't want this to end, but I'm just dragging it out. You promised me, Nate, you promised that you'd be the one to..." He swallows. "To end it for me. I'm too cowardly to do it myself."

His voice wavers on the last on the last words, and Nate squeezes his eyes shut.

"I know," the former musician whispers. "I know. I'm not going to break my promise."

Mat smiles sadly. "Then make this the last sunset I'll see."

Nate opens his eyes, meeting Mat's. "You're not cowardly at all. You're braver than I'll ever be, Mat."

The former theorist's eyes are different now. Now, they hold pain and fear and want for a different world. But this is the world now, with backstabbing people who will steal your supplies and zombies waiting to jump out and grab you.

"I love you," Mat whispers.

And Nate breaks down, clutching Mat tightly, close to his chest. He doesn't want Mat to die with a bullet to the head, but he doesn't want him to turn into one of those things, either. It's a lose-lose situation.

"I love you too," Nate replies, just as quietly, voice choked.

"I'm...I'm scared, Nate.." Mat's voice is barely audible. "I...I..." He can't continue, the rest of his words turning into a long whimper.

"I-it won't h-hurt, Mat," Nate promises. "It'll be a clean shot, I-I promise, I'll make sure. I-it'll be over in a fraction of a second. You won't feel anything."

"I...I...I don't want to leave you, Nate...." Mat whimpers quietly.

Nate feels Mat trembling against his chest. "I don't want you to leave me either...you could stay, Mat, really...I wouldn't care if you bit me...."

The brunet shakes his head, then raises it. "No. I can't turn into one of those things, I won't let myself. Do it before I lose this sudden bravery."

So Nate presses a gentle kiss to Mat's chapped lips, reaching for the gun that only has three bullets left.

"Can you hug me? Please?" Mat asks tentatively, tears sliding down his face. "I-I- you don't have to, but-"

Nate cuts him off by pulling him closer, wrapping one arm around him and sitting up higher, against the wall. "On three?"

"Just...just shoot." Mat looks into Nate's eyes, tears falling faster now. "Quickly, please."

The ebony raises his hand, cocking the gun. The noise makes Mat duck down, burying his face in Nate's chest, whimpering.

"I love you. Wait for me."

Nate squeezes his eyes shut and pushes down on the trigger after speaking, the bang echoing. He feels Mat's body lurch, and the resounding sound of the bullet hitting the concrete pillar beside them. It was a clean shot, just like Nate promised. Mat felt nothing.

Nate gently kisses the top of Mat's head, the theorist's body surprisingly light on top of him. Then, with a shaking hand, he cocks the gun again, this time raising it and placing the barrel against his temple.

Tears drip down his face as he pulls the trigger.

There's one more bang, and then the clatter of the gun hitting the floor.

The two were together until the end.


End file.
